Domestic hydraulic static pile drivers (hereinafter, static pile drivers) use pile clamping equipment installed in the machine body to hold arc-shaped piles (usually cylindric piles) or rectangular piles (usually square piles) when constructing piles. Such a machine typically only drives a pile each time. It can't drive two piles and can't clamp a wall-forming sets to construct a press-in diaphragm wall. Therefore, their limited applicability and poor resource utilization are apparent. There is an urgent need to solve these technical defects with a new technical solution.